Cards & Cups
by CopraMeow
Summary: When a young barista met a bussiness man, nothing happens right? Maybe not the romance,hard sex and gross feelings? KiddLAw, KillerPenguin (just a bit though) R&R
1. Chapter 1

˝What do you think Hawkings likes these cards so much? ˝- Kidd asked twidling a card in his fingers. The polished card paper contained a colorful image, a chariot. The golden winged birds, the man fully clothed in an iron suit. He looked like a knight charging into battle. Kidd grinned at the image.

˝It's amuses him, what else, after all it's not real˝- Law added. The man was leaning on the window sill, all messy bed hair and crumpled boxers, nursing a cup of coffee.

˝Harsh on the man much?˝- Kidd teased. Law narrowed his eyes.

˝Why don't you spend your nightly activities with him then?˝

˝Awww itty bitty Law is jealous˝- a snarky laugh accompanied it. Law snorted and turned his eyes back at the window. The city was coming alive, people waking up having breakfast with their loved ones, preparing for a new day. What an irony.

˝Tell ya what, Eustass, why don't you pick a favorite card and show it up your ass. ˝- Law finished the remainder of his coffee and went to dress for work. A laugh from his dining table worsened his mood even more. A pair of jeans and a clean shirt was all he needed. He slammed the door without looking behind him and headed to work.

Work was a small caffe in front of a few book stores, off the main shopping street. Peaceful, littered with grad students and older folk enjoying the early morning. And he hated them all, especially the loud baker boy. Lanky and gummy grinned, Luffy would always throw a bagel at him, yelling how he needed to eat something.

Fucking bagel.

Fucking Eustass. Oh wait he already did that.

Fuck.

* * *

A few streets off the main street was the financial centre, the pier and the industry section. Factory workers milled with men and women in suits, barking at their phones, rushing to work. Eustass Kidd walked casually dressed in a black suit, red tie and matching cufflinks. He stolled past a tall, glass building, probably the bank or some other firm and entered his own. The building was standing tall, smaller then the skyscrapers with polished iron doors and shiny windows. His firm specialized in import and export of oars, precious metals and gems. They owned an internal stock market and a good third of the pier.

˝Good morning Director, your coffee and report are at your desk ˝- His secretary, Isabelle said. He eyed the thight black skirt and the red blouse. Matching. Kidd saw a figure by his desk.

˝Morning Killah˝- Kidd seated himself in his auburn chair and yawned.

˝The Southern accent is getting boring, here's the new cargo. Want me to inspect it? I've checked their papers, clean˝- The blonde man said. Black and blue spots on his shirt a long with a black suit.

˝We'ree from the sauuuth, why are you so cranky ?˝

˝Morning hair and you stink of sex˝

˝And?˝

˝Distracting˝

˝That bird cock-blocking again?˝- Kidd snickered-

˝It's just a nickname, not his name˝- Kiler defended his whatever he was. Kidd didn't judge, he didn't want nor have the face to do so.

˝Riight, work then, we're are my gold bars? I've received an order˝- Kidd shuffled through the papers noisily.

˝Making earrings for him again!?˝

˝He has only one pair, needs more˝- Kidd licked his lips. He loved biting them as he took him from behind. His mind was filled with images of Law's naked back, glistening with sweat, moaning and arching because of him. Drooling a bit he swallowed hard. Killer was already grimm. ˝Fineee, gimme the other load, I'l leave the gold to you just save me a bar or two˝

˝Kidd!˝- Killer groaned.

Lunch came fast and Kidd found himself under a mountain of papers, charts and price lists. He acquired a saphire mine just by making himself grimm and menacing. Those fools were easy to threaten and the negotiations were fast.

He craved a good cup of coffee and Killer would have his ass for leaving for a particular caffee shop. But being the Director had a few perks, grabbing his coat he yelled at Isabelle ˝Cancel my afternoon meetings I'm on a buisness mission˝- Isabelle smiled. Buisness mission was a code name between them two.


	2. Chapter 2

The light was low, barely illuminating his eyes. Standing under the street light as an ordinary thug wasn't much to his liking but he noticed a disliked lift of the eyebrow as usual. He lazily entered the caffe and sat in his prefered seat.

Right. At. The. Bar.

Much to Law's misery, Kidd loved watching him work. Said the mundane tasks relaxed his mind of work. ˝Americano, iced˝ He ordered. Just like the first time they met. As Law went on brewing the coffee, images flooded his inner vision. He was leaning on the counter, the place half empty, patrons enjoying the last coffee of the day before hitting the hay. He was reading some doujinshi that his neighbour had left, a pretty kinky and bondage loving freak. It wasn't that bad, he was imersed in the images of the lower man being teased with a feather and end part of a leash when he heard a chuckle. Lifting his eyes he met a pair dark amber eyes, brows raised in curiousity.

˝Americano, iced˝-The rough voice said. Law gave him a good look, from the muscles straining the crisp suit to the cocky smile. A large fish in the buisness district, probably had pussy so much he drowned in it. Not on his team then.

˝We don't serve it anymore˝ - He politely said, bowing. Kidd snorted.

˝How about that?˝- His well manicured finger pinted to the doujinshi on the counter. Kidd loved easy money, big boobs ( preferbly real ones) and a good time. He'd pay in gifts if he could have a good chick beside him, ready to spread her lips and legs both ways. He couldn't imagine himself pushing his dick into a man's ass but, there he was pointing at a particular scene where two men were fucking, both wearing leather.

˝That's not coffee˝- Law commented. He kept his hands on the counter allowing the man to see his tattoos. Kidd rolled his eyes at the man with the cheesy tattoos. He was infuriating already – which meant Kidd wanted to punish him.

˝Yeah, you don't have the cream either˝- Kidd decided to play the game. A nerve jumped on Law's forehead.

˝Are you sure?˝

˝Yeah, not even refreshing as an Americano. Just...stale˝- Kidd taunted. He leaned in, his hip hitting the cold marble of the bar counter. He knew he was towering over them but he wanted to see him crack. Law jutted his chin up.

˝Maybe you need to refresh your bean bags...˝

˝Why the nerve, just a barista. I am a DIRECTOR, little boy˝

˝And yet you want my cream˝

˝Nah, your coffee actually but you can add the cream, make it sweet and hot˝- By this point both were grinning slightly.

˝I close at 9˝- Law turned to mop the counter and saw the man taking his doujinshi. ˝I'll wait here˝

Three hours later and Kidd was lying in a unkown bed, naked and sated. He had his dick up someone's ass and he bloody liked it. Sex with a man was quite different and Law was insatiable. He'd moan and twist his body around him like a snake, milking more pleasure.

Law's bedroom had a joint bathroom, with a full view of everything in it. Kinky bastard had glass walls. He watched him clean his body with a pine smelling body gel. The fragrance filled his nostrils pleasantly.

* * *

˝Where's my coffee Law˝-Kid teased. He came for both of his dark fixes but the man refused to serve him.

˝Stop seing me, you're distracting˝

˝From what exactly? Coffee making?˝- Kidd laughed menacingly. ˝I could OWN you Law, don't forget that˝

˝So you say...˝

˝You think I wouldn't do it? Trust me boy, my buisness wouldn't even feel it, you on the other hand..˝

˝Aren't you straight?˝

˝I'd call myself curious, since when is this a problem?˝

˝I want a man for myself not a whore˝- Law sighed.

˝Oh so this is the root of the problem...˝- Kidd grinned for the umptenth time this evening making Law cringe. He'd get headaches from Kidd's personality. Once he thought him sexy, all the pride he took in his job but now he was tiring. And Kidd just wouldn't get it.

Law watched Kidd leave the shop suddenly, without even turning to wave. The Hell?

* * *

The next morning was the same for Law. Getting out of bed, putting some clothes on and walking the short distance to his work place. He'd watch the people leave their houses in the bright morning, kissing their loved ones and sulking. As usual a bagel was thrown at him, as usual he left it out for the homeless. He hated bagels.

Opening the shop, he wiped the tables, rearranged the sugars and turned the coffee machine on, grinding fresh coffee.

˝ Mr. Trafalgar ?˝

˝We're not open yet, come at 8˝- Law said not turning to see the man. He had a muffled voice which was intriguing but he had work to do. A cough had his attention. ˝Listen, there's still half an hour, just wait˝- Law stopped midsentence. The man was tall, a dark navy suit wrapped around his lean body perfectly. Long blonde hair was in a pony tail with long bangs shadowing his face. Full lips were smirking. Law gulped.

Hot damn.

˝Mr. Trafalgar, I am with Magneto Inc, I believe you've met my boss?˝- He worked for Kidd? Law nodded. ˝He has bought this café and he's sending you a resignation. You have to leave immediately. ˝- The man fixed his cufflinks and waited for Law to speak.

H-H-He bought the café?

˝Excuse me but what?˝

˝You've been discharged from your duty as a barista˝- Just as he spoke a man with long blue dreads came it ˝Ah Heat, is the new personnel here?˝- Just a nod from the other man.

˝But this was my job˝

˝A car outside will take you ˝- The blonde man said. Law, still in denial left his apron on the counter and exited his café. A black BMW was parked outside, the driver strangely clothed with a Mohawk was waiting for him, having a smoke. ˝Get in boy˝

* * *

 _A/n : uH it seems my brain fart fics get the most recognition so in advance I pologize if they suck, also this storywill be OOC heavily :P you've been warned._


	3. Chapter 3

Law sat in the backseat shocked to his core. Kidd had bought the coffee shop. Why? Did the last argument between them serve as an offer for this? Was he insulted? Mr. Big shot boss?

Not that Law didn't enjoy the sex..it was quite nice but it smelled weird. Not the sex, but the air between when they didn't fuck and what the Hell meant _I could own you_? It made him feel like an object, something buyable.

The car ride was silent, the man in the blue suit was silent as a grave, only watching the road and steering. He wanted to break the silence but thought it was better to keep quiet. The BMW was comfortable, all black leather and shiny black wood. It was Law's first time riding such a luxury car. The scenes out of his window changed from the busy streets of the centre to calm, lonely roads with just a few houses here and there. A tree alley surrounded the road, thick branches filled with green leaves. Law found himself staring at the never ending lines of trees until they blurred.

The car slowed, breaking Law's daze. An iron gate was opening, the kind old rich families used in front of mansions, typical of the South. Pebbled entry way, various bushes and roses littered the entrance to the mansion. It was a two story high building. Two towers at the front loomed like shadows, the pointy ends piercing the sky. A staircase made out of some shiny, white stone led to a huge, mahagony door with brass knocks and an old fashioned gargoyle above it. A plaque with a filigrane E shined beside the entrance. Two lions on their hind legs roared at the E.

Kidd was old money.

Well, shit.

The car stopped. The blonde man stepped out and opened Law's door. ˝Follow Miss Bonney˝- was all he said. Law got out and watched the blonde got back in and drive out. He was staring at the headlights of the moving car when he heard a cough. Turning on his heels he faced a maid, dressed in the usual maid clothes with platform heels and bright ass pink hair and a golden percing under her eye. What...

˝I'm Miss Bonney, ' personal maid. Follow me, ya need to change. Too dirty ˝- She dawled in a Southern accent. Law stood there. ˝OI˝ - She screamed when he didn't budge and went down the stairs swiftly pinching his ear - ˝You wanna survive here, you listen. I don't cahre if you're his personal pet or whateva˝

˝I am nobody's pet˝- Law hissed suddenly. Bonney chuckled.

˝Oh boah...you don't even know who he is, ain't cha?˝- Law was sure she was trying to communicate but he didn't understand one bit she was spewing about. Shaking her head, she took his hand and started tugging ˝Come on˝

Inside was more old money – expensive rugs, paintings, furniture... everything you saw on those telenovelas of spanish rich families and their drama. Yes, Law watched that. It amused him ,the schemes dnd betrayals and he was always polite to the main servant. You never knew who would be your mother in the end.

Bonney led him to the back of the mansion, past two giant living rooms and a ball room sized dinning room. Next to the kitchen and offices was a room for servants. Law already felt nervous. Why was he playing along anyways?

Curiosity.

And he lost his job so...

What else would he do?

OH! Wait I know! Follow a random man out of the city in a mansion and play servant. Smart Law, smart as usual. His curiosity would be the Death of him, funny he had tattoos matching to that fate.

He needed a coffee. Badly. Maybe they would let him make some? It was all he knew.

Oh and how to fuck. Let's not forget about that.

˝Change into this˝- Bonney said tosing some clothes. A white button up loose and flowy with black pants. What was special about this? Regardless he changed into them and Bonney disappeared. Law sat in one of the chairs and stretched. So what would he do now?

* * *

˝I see you've changed˝- The rough voice of Kidd said. He was leaning in the doorway, watching Law amused. ˝I bought the cafe, it was a good investment, I can take clients there and branch out.. as for you, you're my newest investment. There's a contact next to you. Read it. Think over it. If yu decide to decline Killer will take you back to the city˝- Kidd was unusally detached. No bigs grins or smug face, just a buissness like serious tone.

Kidd watched Law's expresion. They turned from dumbfounded to puzzled rather quick. He turned his head to the table and took the white papers. Truthfully, it was the first time he did something like this, even his laywers didn't see anything alike it so far.

The contract was all binding, Law would allow Kidd full rein on him, emotionally and psychically. In return he'd get financial support and all the freedom he wished when Kidd wasn't around. Having other partners was forbidden and sharing his body was a breach of contract.

Basically, it was a legal slave contract.

Various points showed what Law had to do, couldn't do, what his rights were and what his „income" would be. It was a lot to take in but Kidd considered this something easy for Law since he basically jumped on the chance to be with him. Law didn't want romance from him at the beginning and the idea of a proper relationship turned to these pages. It was a deal that Law would want to take.

Kidd could give him whatever he wanted ad whatever money could buy.

Sex included.

˝You want me to sign this?˝- Law asked after a few minutes. The contract, if he could even call it that was absurd. Giving his freedom away for what? Money and sex. Things that Law liked but still, wasn't this illegal?!

˝Told ya, read think then tell me˝- Kidd replied easily, his southern accent slipped out. He treatd this just like a job, Law was just another thing on the list.

˝No˝- Law put the papers down. Kidd nodded.

˝Killer will take you back, you may change back or keep the clothes, it's whateva˝- Kidd said and turned to leave.

* * *

A/n uni's over so I can finally write. I'm rusty. this chapter sucks, I'm sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Things became weird one day. Law was in the grocery store, buying just ordinary things, coffee, milk, sugar when a hand grabbed his ˝Pshhh˝- The man said. He was dressed in a blue hoodie and faded jeans. A penguin hat obscured his eyes. Law almost rolled his eyes. Contrary to the remarks of his nosy roommate about the rich guy, Law actually enjoyed the solitude and peace. He fortunately had enough savings to take the job hunt easy and he had taken on reading again, spending his days at the local library. Guess that was now in the past.

˝I'm not coming back to him˝- Law said calmly. The man started to wave his hands.

˝Nah man I'm asking for myself, wait what? You were with him too?˝- Shocked the Penguin man stared.

˝I'm not going back, okay? Have a good day˝- Law said and walked away. Penguin man grabbed his elbow.

˝Just how many men fucked Killer?˝- His voice was silent and pissed off. Law stopped and laughed silently.

˝I wish I did, I haven't˝

˝But but you said˝

˝Not him˝

˝OHHH Gotcha! The young Master then!˝ -Law wrinkled his nose at Penguin men's excitement and the title. So damn posh.

˝Either way, I'm not going back I'm not a slave, he can go and fuck someone else and himself˝

˝Sorry man, my bad˝- The man apologized sheepishly. ˝ I just saw your picture before Killer stopped coming by so I assumed, sorry again˝

˝My picture? Where?˝

˝Uh the mansion, maybe it was your contract, mine just ended you see and when I didn't get a reneveal I was hurt, being serving for five years, you know?˝- Penguin man babbled on.

˝How can you want It? A personal slave used for sex˝- Law scoffed holding his groceries tightly.

˝Whut? What are you talking about? I was a gardener who occasionally, maybe, sometimes enjoyed Killer's touch.˝- He grinned in a cute-school-boy-way.

˝What?˝

˝The sex contract is a joke. It's the young Master's prank to see what lengths you'd take to work for the Eustass family. Dude, you didn't know this? They're one of the five founding families of the South, pioneers with metal and gems when the settlement was built by sailors. Yo, dude, you still here?˝- Penguin waved his hands.

Law took few calmed breaths before launching the coffee can across the grocery store.

He was pranked.

By the smug bastard.

 _˝I could own you_ ˝

All a fucking joke.

Law was ready to murder someone.

˝Killer's phone number?˝- He ordered at the Penguin man.

˝Nah, why do you think I tracked you down?˝- ˝BTW call me Penguin or Pen, looks like we're on a man hunt, eeeh? Watcha say partner?˝- Penguin said slapping Law's back.

˝Don't ever touch me again or you're a dead man.˝- Law said through his teeth.

* * *

˝Young Mastah!˝- The maid came in holding a tray with coffee ad dried fruit. She placed it carefully in front of Eustass Kidd, heir to the Eustass family. He had taken his work to his family home, enjoying the days in his Pop's study room, finally understanding why the man kept spending his time hre. It was fucking quiet, surrounded by old and wealthy stuff with staff at his every whim. Perfect to get shit done and watch some porn in peace.

Gotta love those slim laptops, don't even feel 'em on.

He'd start with his day, being briefed by Killer abut the tasks, new purchases and updates on open businesses and after lunch he'd get stuff done manually. Hehe.

˝Booonney, you're late!˝- He boomed grinning at the maid. Those two grew up together, from smuggling cookies from the kitchen to fast sex in the backyard, by the pines. Never emotions though, which was good for both. During his Ma's life he cold never marry a servant girl, much less a barista. Kidd shook his head.

˝Sawy Mastah, took time with the coffee, probably isn't like the lad did it but it's caffeine˝- She said with a smile. Of course she knew, she always knew about his affairs.

˝It's okay, I'm busy anyways...˝

˝Sure you are, is the new rod steel-like again?˝

˝You li' shieet˝- Kidd barked a laugh. She was the only one aside Killer allowed to say such things to him. ˝That see through?˝

˝Cellophane dear Mastah, you still think he'll come back? Seemed like hard nut to crack, no pun intended˝- Giggling like mad she handed Kidd a cup of coffee and some dried persimmons on a saucer.

˝Honestly dunno but I think I got some bug from him˝- Kidd yawned and stretched, scratching his lower belly.

˝Pubic lice? A rash? Syphilis?˝- Bonney looked at him in horror ˝ Should I call in Doc ? He can be here shortly and he'll be discreet˝- Kidd watched her before exploding in laughter.

˝Nah dumbass, another bug, gay sex bug. Keep watching it like mad˝- Kidd confessed.

˝Oh, just that? Here ya had me worrying! Ah Mastah! I always knew, yer a dominant one with that rod, was just a matter of time really, before you branched out˝- Wire had a betting poll.

˝He had what?˝- Kidd groaned.

˝A petting ball, you know a crystal ball that odd schmuck˝- Bonney laughed nervously.

˝Sure, sure and I'm a walrus˝- Kidd said defeated.

˝A steed˝- Bonney said winking.

˝I'd shut up in yer place˝

˝Fine, anything else Mastah?˝

˝Nah, you can rest, Imma just finish for today. Thanks Bonney˝

˝If ya need anything….˝

˝I'll find you in yer room or under the big oak beside the pines. I know Bonnes, g'night˝

˝Good Night Mastah˝- Bonney left with a soft click of the door. Kidd was once again alone, and his mind wondered to many memories of the place. He tried calming himself down but before he knew he was on his favourite porn site, searching for raven haired men…

* * *

A/n: Not quite what you all expected, eh? hehehe I'm sorry in advance for anny spelling mistakes, I'll go back eventually and correct the former chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

˝Every time you look up in the sky, think of me, why don'tchu?˝- Pen murmured in the car of the cab. Law groaned for the fourth time already. Penguin man was a hopeless romantic and the annoying one as well. Finding the address was a challenge that clear it self with ease and truthfully, Law was suspicious as fuck.

One of the South's most prominent families had their number in the yellow pages?

Horse shit.

Yet, here he was in a cab heading south, out of the busy city centre. The weather was shit, rain and wind mercilessly dancing all day, it kinda looked like the emotions Law was feeling. The romantic next to him didn't seem to be affected. Pen continued to sing some lame song and Law shoot him a look.

˝You ever see the Devil smile?˝- He asked suddenly.

˝Yeah, I have and he has red hair˝

˝Aw c'mon! He's a handsome Devil ain't he?˝

˝Unpleasant and ruffian˝

˝Ya like him really then...˝

˝How did you meet Killer?˝

˝Told ya and don't change the conversation Lawsie! How did you meet Young Master Kidd? I thought Kidd wanted only girls and you don't seem to be supporting a pair of boobies, unless ya hiding hehe˝- Pen babbled. Law groaned.

˝During work, I'm a barista˝

˝ohhhhh, spiced his coffee?˝

˝No he went after me˝

˝Oh and you poor soul couldn't run away, you just HAD to succumb to his charms?˝- Pen was giggling like a schoolgirl riding Law's nerves with a chainsaw. He remained silent in protest to the teasing. The cab turned a sharp U turn getting the attention of the men. They stopped in front of an old iron gate.

˝That's will be seventy six boys, should I wait? That's twenty per half an hour too?˝- The cab driver asked turning back. He chewed a gum obnoxiously with a stretched out palm. Pen jumped out of the cab leaving Law to pay.

˝No, you may go back, thank you.˝- Law exited the cab and stood beside Pen.

˝Well partner, time to rock heir world, eh?˝

˝I wish you'd shut up more often˝

˝Buttt˝- Pen pouted. A butler opened the gates.

˝Gentlemen?˝- He asked formally.

˝To see Eustass Kidd and Killer, they said at their firm that they'd be here, business inquiry˝- the butler eyed them as Law explained. Business? Looking ratty like that? Not on his duty, he wouldn't allow these beggars inside. Fortunately someone else was outside too. A familiar mop of pink hair.

˝Ayee Nigel, leave 'em be! I know this boah, both actually!˝- Booney roared over the entrance way. The butler bowed and let them pass where Bonney was waving at them. ˝I knew it! You'd come back! The young Mastah is in his study, business with that man all the time˝- Bonney winked at Law ushering him into the mansion. ˝PEN! I was wondering where you were! Killer's been so cranky, you must make him some of ya pasta! He'll crave it so bad˝- Bonney grabbed Pen's arm pushing him to the kitchen. A maid waved at him and they hug, they must have been friend while he worked here. He was blushing from ear to toe, gesticulating with his hands wildly. Law tried not to breath to shallow.

Now that he was actually inside, where the chance to face Kidd in person wasn't a part of his thoughts and imagination driven arguments but a really close reality, he felt nervous, palms sweaty and mind racing like a caffeinated hamster.

˝Boah relax and breathe˝- Bonney chuckled. They stopped in front of a massive mahogany door with brass details and the family crest in the middle. His study probably. Law turned to ask Bonney what to do when she already vanished leaving him alone. He wiped his palms on his jeans and coughed once, twice before knocking.

He heard nothing.

Knocked once more.

This time a faint sound. Like a whimper.

Law pushed the door open and entered. ˝Eustaa-˝ -Law stopped shortly and stared at the display in front of his eyes. Eustass Kidd sat in a big armchair, green velvet he estimated with a hand around his cock, pants pushed down another behind him. In front of him porn on his laptop. The most curious thing was porn. A coffee shop the barista bent down his apron in his face while the other male fucked him and enjoyed a cup of steamy coffee, spitting it as lube.

* * *

Cards can be shuffled and used on your own whim, just like pawns in a game, messed up or in a formation, neatly stacked. A Tarot deck is something special. Used to tell the future, your love quarrels or just a simple yes or no question.

The combination of symbols and colors are hypnotizing to look. Killer found this especially true after a few encounters with Hawkings. The quiet blonde peaked his interest at the meetings every Friday. No matter what business or problem, he'd sit there and shuffle his cards. Voice a certainty in percentages and continue to watch.

As one of the more important investors, Killer had to make sure Hawkings continued to support the firm with financial and social assets. Maybe he was making sure too hard…

A business visit wasn't unusual at the Eustass mansion, but as Pen was about to figure out, fucking in the backyards next to his favourite rose bush, the Cadenza roses, wasn't. Groans accompanied sweaty hip thrusts. A spilled Tarot deck adorned his favourite roses, just like thorns in his gut. Pen swallowed and coughed. Killer didn't stop but in fact, sped up his hip motions and gripped the other male by the hair pulling his head up and exposing Hawking's flushed face.

Pen watched still while they fucked. A few thrusts later they both climaxed. The air was thick with the scents of both men and sickly sweet roses. Killer took out a white handkerchief and handed it to Hawkings. The latter exhaled and took out a paper t of his pocket, signed something on it and gave I to Killer. ˝You'll have your funds by the morning˝. Sighing he rearranged himself and turned to leave the garden. Pen watched the exchange not knowing how to react to it all.

˝What is it that you need? Your contract expired˝-Killer asked calmly. Pen's throat was dry.

˝I came for a reneaval but…˝

˝We have a gardener already˝

˝Oh….˝

Awkward silence ensued. Pen stared at the man he thought he wanted. He had everything planned in his mind. The speech, the decision. He was not prepared to be replaced so easily. Even Killer didn't seem to be fazed by his appearance at all. He waited for him to say something, problem was Pen didn't know what to say or do.

˝If you excuse me I have matters to attend to.˝- Killer replied to him with a slight head bow and moved past him into the mansion. He should have said something, the chance was walking away in a perfect navy suit hugging his ass perfectly.

But he didn't.

* * *

Kidd was completely focused on the porn. His hand movements mimicked the ones on the screen, sweat rolling on his skin, sticking to his clothes. His pace sped up, the need becoming more urgent. Law watched him finish himself and come with a loud groan. He waited for his breathing to calm down before coughing gently. Kidd's eyes shifted to the entrance.

His flushed face eyed him from head to toe. Law thought he'd might pounce on him. To his surprise Kidd laughed out loud. ˝Enjoying the peep show, Law?˝ - Kidd asked with a smug face.

˝Why yes I do˝

˝Came back for more?˝

˝Actually I need to ask you something˝

˝Oh?˝- Kidd seemed interested, relaxing in his chair, disheveled. His bangs were sticking to his forehead distracting Law. He blinked and stared back into his eyes. What did he think he'd accomplish coming here? Being honest with himself Law knew he came here out of curiosity.

Kidd wasn't the love of his life.

Not even close to such an ideal, not that he believed in it in the first place.

So why?

Curiosity?

Was that it? Did Penguin actually influence his decision?

Idiotic.

Kidd waited for him to ask his question while Law figured out what he wanted. Not exactly the right time to do so. He risked looking like fool with a crush or a gold digger, either one was disgusting.

˝Cat got your tongue?˝- Kidd teased.

˝No˝

˝Then what? I'm busy, need to finish work, my break is over˝- Kidd continued to grin.

˝Work? Jerking off in the middle of your study!?˝- Law snorted.

˝Yes if I feel like it. I'm my own boss unlike you˝- Kidd jabbed back. He watched Law's reaction. Law's brows furrowed then relaxed and he snorted again, clearly annoyed. ˝What is it that you want? You already ditched my offer I don't plan on giving it again˝

˝And the porn?˝

˝I need to get it out of my system, simple as that˝

˝Are you sure?˝

˝Law fucking you was a new experience for me but **not that good** enough to continue, besides I'm a boob man˝

˝In other words…˝

˝You were a fling, a desire I had and fulfilled. Simple. Welcome to the world of grow up's, it's not like your lil' books˝ - His accent slipped between his words.

˝And the prank contract?˝

˝Eh…˝- Kidd scratched his neck ˝I guess prank and not prank? Whatevah˝

˝People are not things you can buy, Eustass˝

˝And yet here you are, ready for another serving or paycheck?˝- Kidd winked and laughed. Law was humiliated by a man who wasn't in fact gay, or he denied it to himself, and who was still covered in his own cum.

˝Fuck you˝-Law said silently.

˝I did already, remember gripping the sheets and biting down? Maybe your ass in the air, enjoying my dick?˝

˝Fuckin' bastard˝

˝C'est a vie˝- Kidd waved his hands. ˝What are you staring at? Were you dropped as a child? I wanted an affair with a man. Got it. Fine I lied about the feelings, you happy now?˝- Kidd sighed out. Law's stare was annoying him to no end, even the high cheek bones nor the messy black hair helped. He was over him. Finish. Kaput.

˝I'm taking my leave˝- Law turned and headed slowly out. He wouldn't give him any more possibilities for humiliation. Kidd watched him leaved and grinned.

˝You can have your old job back, I'm not heartless but under one condition˝- Law stopped walking, gripping the door knob tightly.

˝What?˝- He hated himself for asking, but he'd hate himself, more if he didn't ask.

˝Masochist ain't ya? Well it's easy you will forget everything and anything about "us", signed on a paper written by my lawyers of course and you will..let's see… oh I know I want you to tape yourself pleasuring your own self and while fucking and being fucked by others. My own porn factory.˝- Kidd grinned. Law's face was drained of all colour. He turned sharply and inhaled.

˝Why the fuck would I do that?˝- He seethed at the other man.

˝Because Lawsie if you do this for let's see….5 years I will give you the coffee shop. All yours. Of course it will be all written on the papers you will sign, I'm a reasonable man after all˝

He wanted to spit in his face, yell and break the room and every single thing in it. He wanted to punch him, make him suffer in every single way but he didn't. Law stood there, breathing heavily.

He'd have it.

For a single thing to do.

Kidd was watching him, already knowing he'd won ˝Once a week solo and once a week with someone˝- He added casually. He was slowly grinding at his pride, making him his slave. Even when Law refused Kidd had known he'd have him and break him for his own amusement.

Law closed his eyes and Kidd practically shouted in victory.

˝Fine˝

*** THE END****

* * *

Sorry for the miss spells guys, it's tough typing on a silicone keyboard and I didn't check it well enough. I went back and fixed the old chapters. Hope this one is better

I might add and epilogue if you guys want it, but I'd need a lot of feedback to do so, anyways thank you for all of you who read, reviewed this crappy story of mine


End file.
